Even Giant's have Dreams
by loonylover1331
Summary: One-shot, taking place between the second and third year, Dumbledore offers Hagrid the job that is his one true calling.


**Decided id do this at about two thirty in the morning(isn't insomnia great?) I thought this would be a good story to write.**

Rubeus Hagrid stoked the fire with his pink umbrella, the log's in the inferno churned and fell over each other, causing embers and fire to rocket into the sky. Sighing, the half-giant sank into his big armchair, in one hand he had his umbrella, (which contained the broken bits of his old school wand), in his other hand was a cup of hot tea he had just poured himself.

Chuckling lightly he toasted in the general direction of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, before promptly draining it, licking his lips lightly. He closed his eyes as he reflected on the past school year, the term had ended that afternoon; Hagrid had the duty of making sure that all the first years made it back onto the train ok. No easy feat mind you when you tower over all of them, that and after you spend several weeks in Azkaban prison you begin to lose a piece of who you are. Hagrid had been able to carry through it, he was a tough man, even with his gentle heart he could fight with the best of them. He got through his prison days by thinking about everything good in his life, Fang; his loyal boarhound and faithful companion. Harry, Hermione, and Ron, three students he cared for as if they were his kids and he had raised them from birth. Lastly, he thought of his personal hero, his mentor, and the wisest wizard Hagrid had ever known; Albus Dumbledore.

Who it just so happened was walking down from the castle to Hagrid's hut.

Dumbledore rapped on the door lightly three times, though he missed the door as Hagrid opened it up beaming. "Professor Dumbledore sir, come on in have a seat!" Hagrid was always enthusiastic whenever Professor Dumbledore came down.

"Evening Hagrid, I trust that you are enjoying the end of term." Professor Dumbledore said airily, sitting down in one of Hagrid's enormous armchairs. He seemed to stroke his beard absentmindedly.

"Oh ill miss them allrigh but sometimes I like teh jus lie back and enjoy the stars y'know?" Hagrid wasn't usually this philosophical in conversation's, unless he had a bit to drink. Which he had.

"Ah I understand what you mean completely Hagrid, sometime's, a nightly stroll is the best thing to soothe the racing mind I think." They were both looking out the window at the castle as they said this. "I don't suppose I could trouble you for a spot of brandy could I Hagrid?" Hagrid nearly tipped his chair over in his haste to full fill the request.

They shared stories over a fine glass of mead, they joked and laughed until they cried, they talked well into the evening, there wasn't a subject they didn't cover. Teachers, students, the inevitable second war, and as fate would have it, Quidditch.

"I bet, all me Galleons I got's in Gringotts that Ireland wins next year's cup!" Said Hagrid, somewhat slurred, the mead was nearly empty now.

Dumbledore laughed, somewhat shaken from the mead as well, but it was an effect that no one but the closest friend and the most observant would catch. "My dear old friend I shall take that bet!"

They both laughed until a comfortable silence fell between them, Dumbledore looked towards the castle once more. "Ah Rubeus I do feel I have stayed a bit to long, I should head back up to the castle."

These words seemed to sober Hagrid up some, "yeh right sir, far to late for me teh be up anyways, ah well, I'll catch my sleep up sometime this summer." He laughed, which sounded like a funny bark that made Fang turn his head slightly.

Dumbledore walked over to the dog and started scratching behind his ear gently, "well my dear Hagrid now that you mention summer I have a request for you."

Hagrid sobered up even more, trying to make himself look as noble as possible, Hagrid would wrestle a dragon while nursing baby hippogriffs while having his hair pulled by Red Caps if that's what Dumbledore wanted. "Of course sir, anything at all jus ask."

Dumbledore seemed to smile lightly, he looked very happy at the moment. "Well unfortunately, Professor Kettleburn has decided to resign from his post as Care of Magical Creatures teacher."

Hagrid's mouth opened in shock, "well for wat reason? Jus decided to quit?" Hagrid actually liked Kettleburn a lot, he was a little pompous, but he had some of the funniest pitch black humor Hagrid had ever heard.

Dumbledore chuckled, "as he put's it he wanted to 'spend some more time with his remaining limbs.'"

Hagrid couldn't help but chuckle at that, "wait so who's teh replace him then?"

Dumbledore peered over his half moon spectacles at Hagrid, "well, honestly Hagrid I was hoping that you would fill the position."

Hagrid's mouth fell open, but no words came out, they had left him, along with any ounce of alcohol in his body. He was fully sober now he didn't speak for several moment's and when he did finally speak he only managed to choke out, "s-s-sir?"

Dumbledore smiled the kindest smile Hagrid had ever seen, "the Minister of Magic himself has granted you a full pardon for any past crimes, he said that you are able to perform magic as well as teach it, for it is completely legal now."

Hagrid breathed in greatly for several moment's in shock, Dumbledore tilted his head at him slightly, a pleasant expression on his face. "Unless of course you're uninterested?"

Hagrid's head shot up so quick his neck creaked, "no sir! I'll do it! I'll start preparing lessons righ now! I'll get us up some Unicorns, and some Grindlow's maybe, I wonder if I could get Ronan to come in for a lesson? Haha yeh right, ill do it sir!" Hagrid said all this in one breath, with the exception of the last sentence which he made after he seemed to remember he wasn't alone.

Dumbledore smiled, "I'm sure it will be the most exciting classes since Headmaster Dippet attempted to substitute Horace." On that note he turned to leave, but stopped at the doorway looking at Hagrid with pride, "I want you to know Rubeus, you will always have my utmost confidence and trust. I'm certain you will be astonishing." Without another word he was gone, cloak sweeping behind him and back up to the castle he went.

Rubeus Hagrid however slowly turned tonight's events over in his mind, with a great lump he fell back into his armchair, and as Fang got up and loyally rested his chin on Hagrid's knee, the half-giant began to sob in joy.

_Fin_

**It's short, it's sweet, and its also three twenty nine am. I wrote this in an hour I'm sure there are a lot of mistakes but I am happy with it. Give me a break please, this is my first oneshot.**


End file.
